


All Alone

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Fear, Loneliness, Other, Political Campaigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: Leslie breaks down during the breakup. Set after S04E06, 'End of the World'.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt (During the Breakup)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headache >:'(

She's waiting on an email from her campaign managers about her poll numbers when it hits her. This isn't the way she wants this to go. 

Leslie sits down on her bed with her laptop open and her head in her hands. Sure, this is her dream job and the battle is going well, but was she enjoying it? Or did it seem a little.... mechanic? 

William and Elizabeth weren't even letting her friends volunteer, and they really wanted to. Leslie was on board with the idea of them helping out, she thought it would make it more fun and less lonely. 

It's scary. For more reasons than one. 

She feels all alone, with no one to talk to. She didn't want to burden Ann with her problems with a certain ex-boyfriend, and even if she tried, she probably couldn't get the words out without wanting the ground to open up and swallow her whole. 

This isn't the way she wanted this to go. 

She didn't want to be completely alone and hurting like crazy. 

She didn't want to be so stressed she keeps forgetting to eat and start getting dizzy and pale. 

She didn't want to be waiting a million hours on an email and have her head pounding all the time. 

She's laying down on her bed at this point, so absorbed in her thoughts that she doesn't notice the tears falling from her eyes. 

Leslie fights the urge to call Ann. Ann has her own life and she can't burden her.

She glances at her laptop to see an email from William Barnes pop up. 

Leslie takes a deep breath, sits up, and clicks on the email. 

It's not ideal, but it'll have to do for now.


End file.
